


Stay

by kageyamamissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kageyama Tobio, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamamissy/pseuds/kageyamamissy
Summary: When Tsukishima Kei. your best friend for years suddenly leaves. It left you in despair, with only Kageyama Tobio by your side.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I solely based this on my dream so why not turn it in reality. I also posted this in my tumblr @kageyamavibes so yeah, I also hope you forgive some of my errors during working in this fic.

Kei was your best friend since god knows when. Even if he was unbearable sometimes, you still stayed beside him and tried your best to understand his sudden change of attitude ever since Akiteru’s betrayal. You both grew up having each other’s presence, sleep overs were common along with endless debates on mathematics and science. You were always beside Kei, it was uncommon not to see you beside him along with Yamaguchi. 

Things have suddenly changed ever since You started tutoring Kageyama Tobio during your second year. Kei suddenly drifted apart, ignoring your existence, not even giving an explanation why he was suddenly shutting you out of his life. You asked for answers, even Yamaguchi didn’t know Kei’s sudden change of behaviors. It left you sad and empty for weeks, not even Yamaguchi could comfort you out thoroughly. 

Until Tobio suddenly gave you his spare milk while you were tutoring him, his eyes filled with sympathy which he could not fully express through his words. You gladly thanked him, tears started rolling down your eyes which left Tobio in panic. You assured him you were okay, which he hesitantly sighed in relief, his silence providing you the comfort you needed. 

“Tsukishima is a prick you know– I mean maybe not to you– but he’s always a prick to us.” Kageyama tried to explain, his cheeks burning red as he tried to make a decent conversation. 

“He’s also a prick to me sometimes, but this– this is the most hurtful thing he did to me. I-i mean, what have I done wrong Kags? Have I done something to make him leave me all of a sudden? Maybe I would end up having the same situation as Akiteru.”

Tobio stared at you, not knowing what to say or to do at your sudden outburst. His hands shakily found its way to your back, softly patting you as he tried to comfort you, he thought maybe his presence will make you feel better even if he wasn’t good with words. But the twisted feeling in his chest as he saw you cry made him more agitated with Kei.

“I-i will stay with you.” 

The two of you were both shocked at his sudden words, yet it made you feel better, the innocence and purity of his words assured you weren’t alone. 

• ₊°✧︡˗ˏˋ❦ˎˊ˗

The two of you grew closer each month that passed, eventually forgetting your fight with Kei. Instead of walking home from school with Kei, Tobio was the one who walked you home and sometimes you even invited him for dinner or to watch movies along with Yamaguchi. Tobio became your support system, your closest friend, and even the shoulder you would lean on. He was there when you needed him, he became someone you talked to late at night, even sometimes falling asleep during calls, but he didn't mind, Tobio was happy he had you. Even if sometimes, you get sad whenever you would bump in to Kei who would give you dirty looks whilst waiting for him, Tobio would gladly treat you for meat buns before going home.

“Kags, guess what happened last night?”

“Hmm?”

“Kei and my family had dinner yesterday. It was super awkward, especially when Akiteru-san was asking why Kei and I weren’t talking.”

“Did you answer?”

“No, I quickly changed the subject.”

“Don’t tell me you were fretting.”

“I wasn’t. I’m really fine now.”

Tobio squinted his eyes, asking you again if you were really okay. You smiled pinching his cheeks assuring you were totally okay. 

“I have you, Kags. I’m happy that I do.”

The moment the words slipped from your lips, Tobio felt his heart explode in millions of pieces. The incredible amount of serotonin rushing through his body felt foreign, yet he found serenity within your words. In that moment, You saw Tobio smile genuinely for the first time as he reached for your hand that was still placed in his cheeks. 

“Don’t worry y/n, I promised I’ll stay with you.”

Warmth was one thing you described whenever you were with Tobio, his presence making you feel at ease even if you two sat in silence in the library. You Would occasionally steal glances while you were explaining the english vocabulary in front of him. The way he furrowed his eyebrows and how he would subconsciously be pouting whenever he could not pronounce it right gave you something out of the ordinary. 

• ₊°✧︡˗ˏˋ❦ˎˊ˗

It all came by so quickly, Tobio became one of the candidates in the youth camp for all Japan once again. You were happy for him, he was also delighted by the news, he couldn’t stop smiling. The next day, you bid farewell as he rode the train to Tokyo. As soon as the train left, he already bombarded you with messages which made you chuckle. Tobio was sure protective, it made your heart do summersaults. Sometimes, it made you wonder how lucky his future girl would be, even if Tobio was awkward and shy, you knew he was a great guy anybody could fall for.

The both of you still texted all night, filling each other with what happened that day. Tobio was delighted and amazed how powerful the players were in the camp, he even told you he met one of the national top spikers, Sakusa Kyoomi which made him more grateful to be invited to his youth camp. One time, he even asked you to facetime him, so he could show you around along with his new found friend in camp who kept asking if you were his girlfriend. You can see Tobio covering his camera from embarrassment, yet you can see his cheeks tainted pink as he yelled to his friend. 

Of course you wished you were his, but you were just close. It pained your heart, thinking it could be an almost. Close, almost, it made you sigh from those words, yet you were thankful to have him now.

“Hey.” You turn around to see Tobio who stood behind you with two boxes of milk in his hands. Your eyes widened, glistening with happiness once you saw him. 

I miss you. You badly wanted to say those words, but the words never left your mouth. You just smiled at him, asking more details on the camp. He gladly told you more of it, and asking you what does goody two shoes meant which really bugged the hell out of him. You asked him why he was bothered with those words, he said his fellow setter told him he was a goody two shoes inside the court like what Miya Atsumu told him during his first year.

You pondered for a bit, before trying to give hima subtle meaning of the words, which Tobio quietly listened to. You weren’t fit to give advice in volleyball, since you were not a player. But you did your best to try and soothe Tobio’s mind, which it gladly worked. 

• ₊°✧︡˗ˏˋ❦ˎˊ˗

December came by, the cold chilly weather occasionally sent chills in your spine, yet you paid no mind as you handed Tobio his birthday gift. His blue eyes sparkled along the sky, thankful to see a new pair of exclusive knee pads along with a blue sweater in the gift box you have given him. He looked at you with a smile on his face, not sure how to thank you from the gift he received, you chuckled pulling him in a hug. Tobio felt himself froze, flustered at your sudden actions. Seconds later, he found himself easing at your touch, finally hugging you back tightly.

He wanted to melt in your embrace, savouring each moment while he was holding you in his arms, not wanting to let you go. He wasn’t good with anything but volleyball, but he hopes he was good at showing how important you were to him, how he wanted to protect your smile so it would never fade. He craved for your attention, your touch, your presence. 

Kageyama Tobio felt he had fallen in a well deep with his love and was falling deeper every moment. Yet he was scared, scared to find you leaving him since you can’t return his feelings. He was scared he would spend his last remaining days in high school without you in it. It was the first time Tobio felt scared of losing something besides his family and volleyball.

New year came by quickly, you visited the shrine along with Tobio who wished for your happiness along with winning the nationals. You on the other hand, wished for the same. Tobio’s happiness along with securing a good win in their nationals. Nationals was right along the corner, but you were completely bummed when your entrance exam for the University you wanted to go to was also the same day as their game. Still, Tobio smiled saying he would definitely dedicate his games for you too. 

“You know, someone asked me out.” 

You felt your heart sunk at his sudden confession, yet you still kept a shocked expression plastered on your face.

“Really?”

“I declined.”

A sense of relief washed over you when Tobio declined the person, yet you feel bad since you wanted that person to be you.

“Why did you decline?”

Tobio seemed taken back with your sudden interrogation, he felt his cheeks heat as he looked away “I have something else in my mind, I–uhm, like volleyball.”

You chuckled at his response and you were about to tease him when you crashed over someone. You quickly apologized and looked up, shocked to see Kei alongside Yamaguchi. 

“Ke– I mean— Tsukishima, Happy New Year.” You acknowledged 

He huffed rolling his eyes, “Yeah, Happy New Year or whatever.”

You quickly saw Tobio tense at Tsukishima’s attitude, so you quickly excused yourself to leave with Tobio, yet you felt a strong grip at your wrist, pulling you back. You looked at Tsukishima who was holding you tightly which alarmed Tobio, asking Kei to let go of you.

“Relax, Lover boy. I just want to talk with my best friend.”

Before anyone could say another word, Kei pulled you away from Tobio and Yamaguchi, finding a good spot away from the crowd. When you both stopped, he quickly released his grip. His hands finding his way to your head, patting you like he always did before. You shivered in his touch, not being able to speak to him in a year at most made his presence felt foreign.

“What do you want Tsukishima?”

“I just want to talk.”

You scoffed at his remark, glaring at the lanky blonde in front of you. “Talk? You wanted to talk? Well about damn time, Kei!” You yelled.

“It’s not a good time to be livid y/n–“

“Oh well it is, Kei! You fucking left me in the air– I was your best friend right? You didn’t explained to me why you left, you just left me in despair—“

“You know why? Because I like you! I restrained myself from you because I like you, and I hate seeing you around Kageyama. Now, I feel useless for letting us drift apart instead of manning up and telling you how I feel!”

You were taken back with hpKei’s sudden confession, his cool headed vibes were now filled with rage and embarrassment. You looked at him confused, shocked, and speechless. 

“I feel stupid for all of these, I’m sorry for hurting you–“

“Don’t even bother, I’m fine now.” You sighed looking away from him. 

“Because you have Kageyama.”

“What does Tobio have to do with this?” You snapped harshly at Kei, glaring at him. 

“He took my spot as your best friend.” Kei rebutted 

“Oh now you're jealous.” You sarcastically laughed, shaking your head in disbelief. “I cannot believe you! You were the one who started this mess!”

“That’s why I said I’m–“

“If you were really sorry then why did you hurt her you dumbass!” You turned around, shocked to see Tobio fuming as he walked towards you, wrapping his arms protectively around you. Kei clicked his tongue, glaring at the both of you.

“Whatever, go and prance around with your lover boy.” He dismissed, leaving the area along with Yamaguchi who was tagging behind him.

Tobio still had his arms around you which calmed you down, even in the cold weather, his warmth felt it was already summer. You can hear him murmuring frantically, worried Kei did something bad to you, yet you smiled hugging Tobio tightly which caught him off guard. He can feel his cheeks betraying him once again as he shyly tightens his hug. 

“Funny thing, Kei was so jealous of you.” You mustered. Tobio’s eyes widened in curiosity, asking you what he meant by jealousy.

“Well, he said you took his spot as my best friend and he had feelings for me for some reasons he was just trying to make himself feel better I suppose.”

“Oh, still it was his fault for being such an ass.” Tobio responded. You chuckled releasing yourself from his hug, tugging him to walk with you which he gladly obliged. 

The both of you walked silently, hands were both dangling inches away from each other, yet no one dared to reach each other’s hand. Scared for the uncertainties, to fall in the well of love without being sweeped right back up. 

• ₊°✧︡˗ˏˋ❦ˎˊ˗

You and Tobio didn’t see each other a lot due to his training for the nationals and your review for your entrance tests. Yet, Tobio would still send you texts after his training and would walk you home whenever they left early. You would sometimes give him bento for him to eat, which he was thankful for. In return, he would buy you your favourite drink along with his milk on your walk home.

The both of you wished each other good luck the day before nationals and your entrance test, Tobio even gave you a good luck charm which boost your confidence in passing your tests.

“I know you can do it, you’re really amazing– like in tutoring me of course, so do your best.”

Arriving at the main arena, Tobio couldn’t help but to stare at the large ceilings letting the familiar sensation overwhelm him. He was about to play in a stage where he could be recognized and get scouted and achieve his dream of becoming a pro volleyball player. Also, Tobio wanted the best for his team, and he’s going to give his all. Hinata was talking to the first years, telling them the first time they went to the nationals when Tsukishima approached him unwillingly, with the unpleasant glare in his eyes.

“What do you want?” Tobio asked 

“You can have her. I don’t really care.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Idiot, it’s pretty obvious that you like her. You look like a love sick mad man whenever she caughts you off guard.”

“I am not.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I know she likes you back, I’ve grown up with her so I know whether she likes the person or not. You should confess before graduation. Just keep in mind once you hurt her, I’ll be taking her back.”

“You should try and talk to her again, I’m pretty sure she misses you.” Tobio was shocked with himself, not expecting those words to come out from him. Tsukishima looked at him, hope glistening in his eyes for a second before he smiled nodding at him.

Yamaguchi soon called the team, asking them to line up as the opening ceremony was about to begin. They quickly obliged, Tobio looked at the stands and silently hoped you would be able to watch his game in the afternoon.

Time is always your greatest rival in every test, you can hear your sweat dripping from your forehead from all the pressure from the hardest questions, pushing yourself to remember all the formulas and all the answers related to the questions. Silently hoping you would be finished before the time runs out. You promised you will pass the tests, you will certainly achieve your dreams and live the best life you wanted to fulfill. You wanted this test to end so badly, so you will be able to see Tobio alongside Yamaguchi, Hinata and Kei in their last spring tournament.

As soon as the bell rang, you quickly handed the paper in. Dashing away from the University grounds, wanting to get the ride to the arena as soon as possible. You looked at your watch, for sure they have already started the game and were already nearing conclusion. You prayed to the heavens above you will be able to watch their game today.

The game was tough enough to stress Tobio, it was already the third set of the game, and the team they were playing against was slowly catching up in their scores. It exhausted him, yet he still endured all of it. still giving his best in Volleyball. He was about to lose it when he heard your voice which shocked him to the core. He immediately looked up to see you waving at him frantically screaming out his name along with the crowd. It felt like all the exhaustion in the world left his body, re-energizing him once more. So he did his best not to let their opponent catch up on them. With every spike the hitters hit from his toss, with every dump, and save they had, it was with pure passion. It was enough for anyone to be in awe with the Karasuno team.   
With the last score that Hinata made, everyone erupted in cheers as Karasuno had their first win of the day. Tobio smiled in victory as Hinata bounced up and down bragging how he managed to get through the blockers at the last point. He was about to kick Hinata when you suddenly tackled him in a hug.

“You know, I’m quite sweaty.” He stated as you looked up to him with a smile on your face, he quickly softened seeing you smile at him proudly. Your lights of the arena brought out the colors of your eyes.

“So what? I’m hugging our Kageyama Tobio, soon to be world famous Kageyama Tobio.” You bragged which made him more flustered. “I hope once this is all over, you would still remember me right?”

The question made Tobio freeze in his spot, what do you mean by your words, of course he will remember you. He planned to have you by his side until he dies. He wanted you to be a part of his world ever since he met you and there was no way he would change that. 

“I vowed to you that I would stay by your side right?” Tobio assured you, his fingers caressing your face softly. You stared at him with adoration, you wanted to scream out I love you right in front of him without any regrets, yet your voice betrayed you and kept silent.

He suddenly grabbed your arm softly as he led you outside of the arena, finding a secluded area for the both of you. Once you both stopped he cupped your cheeks, his warm fingers caressing your face softly as he stared in your eyes.

“Y/n, I-i hope this simple gesture would make you realize how much you meant to me.” He softly says before he softly pressed his lips against yours. Tons of butterflies exploded in your body as you closed your eyes, savoring Tobio’s moist lips in yours. It was the first time Tobio kissed someone, and he was glad you were his first kiss. It felt right kissing you, as if this was the right moment to do so. You both shared a long passionate kiss, where the longing and craving for months ended. You both finally let your emotions be vulnerable with each other. You finally let yourself to free fall in the depths of love.

As you break away, Tobio was already blushing madly, whispering sorry to you. You shook your head leaving one last peck on his lips as you pressed your forehead against his.

“I’m so thankful for you Tobio, I’m so thankful.”


End file.
